


MPreg

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Phenomenal Cosmic Sex Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel attempts to help out.  Also, there is non-con sudden advanced pregnancy? But its fluff, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MPreg

**Gabriel:** BAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Sam:** God damn it!! Gabriel, what have I told you about making me pregnant?!?

**Gabriel:** That it’s hilarious? Don’t worry, Sammy Baby, the belly does not make you look fat. In fact, you are glowing like an expectant mother should be.

**Sam:** Take the belly away, Gabriel. Or I am totally cutting you off.

**Gabriel:** *pouting* Can’t I at least show Dean?

**Sam:** I mean it. No sex.

**Gabriel:** You know what, I’m pretty sure you can’t resist me. I have phenomenal cosmic sex powers. So empty threat, Sambear.

**Sam:** What did you just call me? You know what, forget that.  More important question: What did you put in there this time?  I thought I felt it move just now….

**Gabriel:** It’s Uriel. He’s kinda pissed about it, actually.

**Sam:** You put Uriel in my…?

**Gabriel:** Hey, he was bugging Dean, so I helped your bro out. I don’t think you appreciate me. Do you know how hard it is to give a man a uterus without taking away his man parts?

**Sam:** *looking queasy* You are planning to remove the uterus, right?

**Gabriel:** Mhmm! Once Uriel gets good and pissed. And Dean is safe.

**Sam:** *put-upon look* Fine. Since that was almost a nice thing to do. For you.

**Gabriel:** Yay! *snaps Sam’s shoes away* Now that’s how I like my men. Tall, barefoot, and pregnant. Go make me a sammich, Sammich!


End file.
